The Promise
by stargazerlilith
Summary: One night , but they knew it could never be more. One shot


Author's Note: So, this has been burning in my mind for years. Yes, years. Life gets in the way. This little one-shot has teased my senses since I heard the song. Still, it's been a long time so any constructive criticism and/or positivity is appreciated. I do not have anyone editing this. So, be gentle. 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any character of Inuyasha. Nor, do I have any rights to The promise by In this moment.

The Promise

Kagome knew that she shouldn't have followed him. They have been sitting around the campfire trying to rest. Everyone knew the final battle was coming. The jewel was just missing what Naraku had. It was only a matter of time. But, he had gotten up…so gracefully. He had turn his head to her and tilted it towards the river. And she knew…. he wanted her to follow.

But she shouldn't have...

Gods, why did she?

But, she knew why. She could see as she drank in his form. He was staring at the river with the wind gently blowing his silk silver spun hair. His body spoke of his alertness, rigid, tense, regal. And then he turned, pinning her with that golden stare, simmering with something she dare not hope. He made her weak. He made her want…

But that could never be…

 _Its haunting_

 _This hold that you have over me_

 _I grow so weak_

.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~

Sessshomaru turned his body towards her. He knew he shouldn't have invited her, but he couldn't explain it. He thought he had lost his facilities. She is a human, an insect, beneath him. But, he seen her will, her strength, her determination… and it started to change. He locked his gaze with her azure eyes and nothing else mattered. He strode over to her leisurely.

 _I see you_

 _And everything around you fades_

 _And I can't see_

He gently cupped her cheek, towering over hair and titled her head upwards. He sealed his mouth over hers. He swallowed her whimper and lured her mouth to move against his, nipping at her bottom lip. He pulled her closer, flush against him as he outlined her mouth with his tongue. Her gasp gave him the invitation to fully taste her. So sweet, like nectar, gods…he couldn't get enough. She could never know…

 _You can never know what it is you do to me_

.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~

That one kiss... shattered illusions… so dangerous... this attraction…

More?

Could they have more?

The burn, the need….

 _I can't take what you do to me I can't take it_

 _I can't take what you do to me I can't take it_

.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~

Kagome could feel his need pressed against her stomach. God, she wanted more. She knew this wouldn't end well. This is forbidden…

He's a demon...

Her a miko…

Inuyasha's enemy…. brother…

She should stop this...

 _No matter what I say_

 _or what I do_

 _I know how this will end_

 _So I turn it away now before we begin_

But, damn it, she didn't want to care.

She need to feel more of him. She fisted her hands around the fabric of his haori and pulled him closer She felt him lift her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She couldn't stop the moan... almost guttural as his need pressed against her clothed core.

She knew this …was dangerous…

 _I'm dangerous for you_

.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~

Sesshomaru knew that this was a sin. This would never work. It should disgust him this want ... for her…

A human..

A miko…

He should end this…Walk away... before it's too late.

 _And no matter what you say_

 _or what you do_

 _I know how this will end_

 _So I'm turning away now_

But, he couldn't care.

He wanted to drink in her being. She was powerful and beautiful. A jewel in her own right. He always wanted power. He could feel his youkai rising swirling in red teasing her reiki.

He felt her yank him closer and knew he needed to...

Dominate…

Put her in her place...

He lifted her up and felt her legs wrapped around him. He grinded himself into her cloth core and smirk at her moan. The way she looks...so delectable... wanton... his...

He needed to taste her...

He licked and nibbled her neck sucking just enough. He needed to mark her. MINE…

He knew this…. was dangerous…

 _I'm dangerous for you_

.~.~.~.~. .~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~

The rest was a blur... primal… dominate. Lips roaming, up, down... kissing... sucking... Both fighting for dominance. Red swirling mixing with blue...

 _You touch me_

 _And I can barely_

 _make a move_

 _And I can't breathe_

Eyes bleeding red... Teeth sinking into flesh…gasping

Moans, whimpers, begging... his... hers... only the forest knows...

Hips moving, thrusting... backs arching... Grasping...

Youkai.. Reiki... combining...

Completion…. powerful…

Together…

 _You never know what it is you do to me_

 _I can't take what you do to me I can't take it_

 _I can't take what you do to me I can't take it_

.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~

Kagome wanted to curse. Gods, that was ... there wasn't a word to describe that. She knew what had happen.

He marked her. She sighed and rested an elbow on his chest. Apparently, she marked him as well. His wonderful stripes had blue outlining them now. They had become one...

But, she knew she was too dangerous for him...

Tonight was a fluke...

 _No matter what I say or what I do_

Her Reiki had a mind of its own...

And she didn't know what the jewel would do after…

Gods what had she done?

 _I know how this will end_

 _So I'm turning away now before we begin_

.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~

Sesshomaru watched Kagome's features and could see the emotions waring within her. She was conflicted about this and he understood. This was dangerous. His beast took her and she responded.

However, he had taken it a step further…

She was his mate

Eternally.

 _And no matter what you say_

 _or what you do_

She was his match...

This is...

new territory.

She marked him...

Such Power…

His…

 _I know how this will end_

But He knew...

He was too dangerous for her…

 _So I'm turning away now_

 _I'm dangerous_

.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~

"Miko, we must return. This did not happen," Sesshomaru said gravely. Kagome looked into his molten gaze and sighed. "Nothing happen," she whispered. She knew he was right. She felt him use his youkai to mask the mark, while she did the same with her reiki.

The final battle was looming on the horizon.

No one could now how they really felt for each…

 _The only promise I could make_

 _Is that my promise is a lie_

.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~

Kagome sighed as she put her clothes back on. She knew why this was this way. It didn't stop the ache...

But she knew ...

That there would be no happy ending for them...

She is a miko with a duty to Shikon jewel.

The jewel that destroy lives...

She could only promise him…

She looked into his eyes, feeling his hand cupped her cheek tenderly... almost...

No…

She could only promise him… that she will hurt him…

It is her fate...

 _My promise is I will hurt you_

 _My promise is I will hurt you_

.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~

Sesshomaru just had to touch her one last time. He cupped her cheek, titling her head upwards and claimed her lips. He poured what he could into it.

What he couldn't say...

And his remorse...

He is a Daiyoukai,

He has a duty to protect his lands.

To rid them of the pathetic hanyou…Naraku…

He could only promise

That he will hurt her.

 _My promise is I will hurt you_

 _My promise is I will hurt you_


End file.
